


Kisses and Stories

by iamalmita



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: AU, Cute, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Short, Sweet, binu - Freeform, binwoo - Freeform, cheesy?, maybe cringey, random oneshots, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalmita/pseuds/iamalmita
Summary: Drabbles- short stories consisting of less than 1k wordsBinu drabbles in different AUsShort, sweet and fluffy loveshots <3
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Fights (not ours)

**Author's Note:**

> Bin getting scared and dongmin being the sweetest boyfriend ever :')  
> this isnt in the <1k limit hehe, enjoyyyyy

Dongmin had just come home from work. He finished work a bit later than usual and was heading back to his apartment with new cartons of banana milk and Nesquik. Dongmin lived with his boyfriend of three years, Bin, in a spacious apartment. They had moved in together a year back and lived together happily. Taking out his keys, he opened the door and closed it behind him and called out to his boyfriend that must have been home by now.

“Binnie~ I’m home~ ”

No reply. Dongmin frowned. Usually his boyfriend would run out, eagerly waiting for him and would stick to him like a magnet. He was such a clingy baby that needed hugs and kisses all the time. Dongmin didn’t mind it at all. Bin also had a job but he worked fewer hours than him. Dongmin went to the kitchen, which had no trace of Bin either, and put the drinks in the fridge. He figured he must be in bed since the couch was also empty.

“Binnie~”

He went to the bedroom and saw a bump among the white-starry blankets. He smiled and gently tugged at it, revealing his dear lover. Dongmin expected him to be asleep peacefully but he was wrong. Bin seemed to be taken aback as he was wearing headphones and didn’t expect Dongmin’s presence. But what made Dongmin’s heart sink were the stray tears on his cheeks. “Binnie, what’s the matter? Are you crying?” Dongmin asked worriedly, cradling his face gently as he wiped away the tears with his fingers. Bin pouted but didn’t give any reaction and let Dongmin wipe off his tears. He sniffled, “Sorry.”

Dongmin’s face softened, “Why are you apologising? Did something happen?” Dongmin’s voice was gentle and calm. Bin shuffled and hugged Dongmin, burying his face in the elder’s neck. “It’s not that serious. I’m just... I don’t know, overwhelmed?”

Dongmin got on the bed properly and leaned on the headboard, positioning his boyfriend properly and covered their bodies with the blanket. He carded his fingers through Bin’s hair and he relaxed immediately. Bin was tensed against him when he first hugged him but as he moved his fingers through his hair, he relaxed and let out a long breath.

“Thank you.”

Dongmin smiled, “Anything for you.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his head. “What happened?”

Bin groaned and buried his face in his neck, “It’s stupid...” Dongmin felt worried but he hid it and asked calmly, “Just what happened? You can tell me anything. Did you lose your wallet? Or did you sit on chewing gum? Did it get stuck on your favourite black jeans?”

Dongmin could feel Bin’s smile on his skin, “No, I didn’t. I’m a responsible adult now. I’m twenty three years old. Dongmin chuckled, “Yup, a twenty three year old baby who needs to be fed by a spoon.” Bin cooed and rubbed his nose on Dongmin’s neck, “Your baby.” Dongmin smiled and kissed his head again, “That’s right, my baby. Now, will you please tell Daddy what happened?” Dongmin had expected Bin to laugh and cringe for calling himself daddy but to his dismay and concern, Bin just laid still, breathing deeply. “Well, it’s nothing, really. I was just being oversensitive. I don’t know why either,” Bin played with Dongmin’s hands as he spoke, voice getting softer. “When I came home from work, our neighbours were fighting. They were shouting all sorts of stuff, it seemed serious. And then, the uncle was crying as he scolded and just... I don’t know. They were crying and shouting and I just...couldn’t hear it. It was too much...”

“Oh,” Dongmin hummed in realisation. Despite his bubbly and fun personality, Bin had always been a sensitive person and was soft hearted. Moreover, he had also faced certain struggles in the past which get triggered by certain situations. He doesn’t know why himself, but he always had this problem with quarrelling. He couldn’t tolerate it or even listen at all and often ended up crying himself even though he is not involved in it.It is like a trauma, you could say.

Dongmin moved his fingers through his hair, petting him, “I understand. It’s alright, Binnie. I’m here now.” Bin whined a little as he snuggled closer to Dongmin. Dongmin kept on petting him, his hands moving gently through his boyfriend’s locks. It always calmed him down, no matter what. Bin always accepted affection of any kind, hugs, kisses, pecks, you name it, he loved it. And he also gave back just as much.

“Thank you, Dongmin-ah.”

Dongmin smiled, “You’re most welcome.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Binnie?”

“Hm?”

Dongmin cleared his throat, “Baby, I think you should visit a psychologist for the sensitivity issues. I know you can’t remember anything but the doctor can help, you understand what I mean?”

Bin was silent for a while, “... I don’t know what to share to the doctor and I’m scared of telling things. I’ll get reminded of them...” 

A few seconds of silence passed. 

“... Will you come with me? Can you be there through the session? By my side?”

Dongmin was a busy man but he made no hesitation, he could call a day off for illness, “Of course. Will you go then?” Bin nodded. 

“Thank you, Binnie,” Dongmin kissed his forehead. Bin smiled. Days like this, Dongmin would just stay cuddled up with Bin in his arms. Poor baby gets exhausted and drained. Dongmin was glad he was finally agreeing to go to the doctor since he had been very hesitant before. Bin took in deep breaths; he was regaining his normal self now. After a while, Dongmin ordered food for them and got up when the door bell rang. Bin was at the dining table when he came inside and they ate together. After that, they cleaned the table and went back to their bedroom where they both changed into their colourful pyjamas and cuddled in bed. Innocent pecks soon turned into passionate but sweet open mouthed kisses but nothing more than that. After the make out session, they whispered their ‘I love you’s to each other and feel asleep in each other’s arms.


	2. Domestic chores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bin tries to stitch his hoodie, Dongmin helps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now, we got ourselves a real drabble <3  
> greatly inspired by the clip where bin tried to thread a needle with his glasses, im crying enjoy :')

“Minnie!!”

Dongmin poked his head out from the kitchen counter over to living room. He saw a frantic Bin running out of their bedroom with a gray hoodie in his hands. “Minnie!! It’s torn!! It’s torn! What do I do! It’s torn!”

Dongmin turned off the gas and came out, still wearing his white apron as he wiped his hands, “Calm down, Binnie. What’s torn?”

Bin, being the dramatic boyfriend he is, held up his hoodies and cried, “My hoodie! Minnie, the,” he stopped and looked at the clothing, “-what is it called, seams? The seams are coming apart!” Dongmin chuckled fondly and took the hoodies in his hands and examined it, “Oh, it needs to be stitched.”

Bin pouted and Dongmin laughed, “Aigoo, you big baby. Why are you sulking? It just needs to be stitched. The box of needles and threads is in the second drawer of the dresser.” Dongmin patted his boyfriend on his cheeks and went back to the kitchen. He was almost done making lunch for both of them. He stirred the pot and tasted it, humming. He took out the bread from the toaster and spread butter on it. He prepped some veggies and made two sandwiches and packed it with kimchi and rice. Sensing the quietness from the living room, he went to check what Bin was doing. 

Dongmin chuckled. 

Bin was on the floor, kneeling. Arms on the small table in front of the couch, he was busy trying to pass a thread through the eye of a needle. He had had his glasses on and was squinting so cutely, Dongmin wanted cuddle him and smooch those nonexistent lips until it was red and pouty. With a smile, he walked over and sat down crossed leg beside him. He was staring at him when Bin got the thread through the eye and gave a shout of victory. He took the hoodie and looked at it, scrunching his nose cutely. “How do I do this, Minnie?”

Dongmin smiled and took the hoodie and needle from him and began to stitch the torn area carefully. Bin looked over his shoulder, mouth formed in an ‘o’ shape.

The scene is very heart warming and adorable. Dongmin was still in his apron as he stitched and Bin was peering at Dongmin’s work, sitting beside him.

“Give me a kiss.”

Bin didn’t realise how close he was to Dongmin until he looked up to see that he could count Dongmin’s eye lashes and even his eyebrows if he wanted to. He seemed dazed for a while, “Oh?”

“I said give me a kiss.” Dongmin smiled, eyes still on his stitching work.

Bin smiled a bit before leaning in and touching Dongmin’s cheeks with his lips sweetly. A few more hand work and Dongmin was done. Bin clapped his hands excitedly and took off his shirt and put on the hoodie, “Thank you, honey~”

Dongmin laughed, “Honey?”

“Yes, honey,” Bin hugged him sideways, “My sweetest honey.”

Dongmin’s laugh echoed in the quiet apartment and Bin felt like he was falling in love all over again. “Give me my reward, then.” Bin smiled, “I’ll be late for practice.”

“It’s barely 9 AM, Binnie and your practice starts at 10 AM and it takes only twenty minutes to reach-”

“All right, all right!” Bin laughed, “Aish, Minnie, I was just trying to tease you!” Bin got on top of Dongmin after he pushed him down, thankfully, on the carpet. He leaned in and smiled as his lips met with Dongmin’s who easily opened his mouth and accepted his kisses.


	3. Drivin, drivin, wherever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bin drives a bike and binu goes for a ride
> 
> suuuppeerrr shortttt!!!  
> set in the to be continued timeline? that bin can have my soul istg :')

Bin sat on his bike that was parked outside Dongmin’s house, hands tucked into his pockets. He was wearing a black tank top and a black leather jacket and had his favourite boots on. Dongmin came out after a while, wearing a long beige coat, his bangs falling just above his eyes. “Did I keep you waiting for long?”

Bin stared at him for a moment, “Not at all,” he smiled, “Get on.”

Dongmin smiled back and got on the bike. He snaked his arms around Bin’s waist tightly and peered over his shoulder. Bin started engines and turned the accelerator, making slight roaring sounds and drove away.

Bin and Dongmin lived in the countryside so the roads were mostly empty and not crowded. Bin drove at a moderate speed, whizzing past the houses and shops until the scenery changed to trees and bushes. It was not a sunny day; rather it was cloudy but not dark. Now that they were out of town, the winds changed. It was slightly stronger and blew their hair in sort of directions. Dongmin moved his hands under the jacket and held onto Bin’s shoulders from under his arms. He rested his chin on his shoulder and smiled. He could feel the wind hitting his face and sound of the wind in his ears. Bin smiled as well, feeling his boyfriend’s warmth plush against his body.

“You like it, Minnie?”

“Yeah. I do.”

Bin chuckled, “I thought you would nag at me for not wearing helmets.”

“Well, I could break some rules,” Dongmin’s tone was playful.

“Wah~ Am I hearing this correct? Have I made you into a rebel?”

Dongmin chuckled, “Is that it? I guess I’m taking after the love of my life,” he turned his head and pressed a kiss to his ear. Bin smiled, “Yeah, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello there!!
> 
> Its been a long while!! and I'd like to apologise to my readers for not updating my stories for such a long time!!! I'm really sorry!! I had to take some time off bc of comeback and after that few things happened and I needed some time to myself.  
> So this is an apology gift for everyone and i'll be back by June!  
> I'm also trying to work on new stories and I hope everyone will like it too :)  
> thank you for the support on my other stories ^^
> 
> hope you enjoyed these drabbles, have a good day/night <3


End file.
